Role-Play Logs - (07-25-16)
11:29Anakin Jared *A blooddagger corvette breaks orbit, it's velocity beaming itself down to the planet* *11:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *A Pseudo slowly stalks its way across the frosty ground, snow crunching and clinging to its boots and its thick, furry tail.* * *It turns its head towards the distant, meteor-like ship hurtling towards the planet, and it quickly bounds away from its possible landing.* *11:37Anakin Jared *The blazing ship crashes a few hundred meters from the Pseudo, it's collision formulating a sizable explosion* *11:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo feels the wave of heat rippling through the landscape of the explosion, and it tucks itself down into the deep snow.* *from the explosion* *11:39Anakin Jared *The crash site leaves a trail of smoke finding it's way into the skies* *11:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Two other Pseudos join the crouching figure in the snow, and they get up in a bipedal stance and run out to investigate.* *11:43Anakin Jared(Permission to add in a space battle for cosmetic background proposes? And a reason why the ship crashed?) *11:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *They approach, and crouch into the snow again from a distance, watching.* *(Sure.) *( ... Sheesh, it just abruptly started raining.) *11:44Anakin Jared(Rain is best rain) *11:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Now it just stopped.) *11:45Anakin Jared *Faint explosions and extremely fake booms take place in orbit above the Pseudos* *11:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Fake?) *11:47Anakin Jared(faint*) *11:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) * *The Pseudos growl lowly, warily looking at the ships now.* *11:51Anakin Jared *White lights blink abruptly, then no more explosions and lights appeared right after* *11:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudos wait., *11:52Anakin Jared *Nothing happened through the skies, they hear metal ripping from a distance, towards the crash site* *11:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Dude pls what if they're deaf.) *11:54Anakin Jared *Some fucking smoke blinds you Pseudos, you deaf motherfuckers* *11:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I got the Pseudos, you got the Devouts. :-T) *11:55Anakin Jared(That wasn't suppose to be serious) * *A Devout kicks open the door on the back of the corvette, in between the engines* * *Him and another Devout coughing from the smoking previously engulfing the interior of the corvette* *11:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD I know. :-P) * *One Pseudo surpresses a small chuckle, while the others pass him a smirk before continuing to watch.* *12:01Anakin Jared(You're deaf? How sad. I hope this blinding smoke helps y'all.) * *One Devout faints, the other on a knee, trying to keep balance* *12:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Don't worry, they'll still destroy you as a humble gift. <3) *12:02Anakin Jared(Not if I destroy myself first!) *12:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo trio twitch their ears, listening to the commotion. They decide to head through the snow a bit and increase their distance.* *(xD) *12:07Anakin Jared *One was a Loyalist and the other was a Loyalist Lieutenant/Leftenant* *Loyalist: "Damn it... damn it... The huge ships..." Leftenant: "Capitals... outclassing everything... we have..." *12:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudos strain their ears, listening to the distressed conversation. They shuffle themselves deeper into the snow.* *12:12Anakin Jared *The Loyalist gets up, just to faint again* *12:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Loyalist pls) * *The Pseudos decide to go back the way they came, to avoid potential conflict, and they all bound their seperate ways, leaping through the snow.* *12:16Anakin JaredLoyalist: "How.... did we survive...?" Leftenant: "Door safety was knocked off... disabled. Being the only ones near the exit was a good decision for us." Loyalist: "No..... soul destroyer Ac'lu... He just got his name..." *12:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *One of them halts, and decides to watch and stay, curosity getfing the best of them.* *12:17Anakin JaredLeftenant: "I understand. But we must head off to safety, someone or something will probably butcher us..." *The Leftenant assists the Loyalist in helping him stand* *12:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo, upon hearing this, cautiously stands half-crouched now, seemingly getting ready for a potential threat.* *12:22Anakin JaredLoyalist: "Ideas on... where to go...?" Leftenant: "Uh... .um..... no." *12:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo wonders if he should leave them be, interrogate them--which, he knew, would be poontless, since he was already aware of their situation--or apprehend them.* * *He shifts his weight, and, just in case they see him and attack, takss out a seemingly-basic sickle.* *12:25Anakin Jared(Yeah.... the Devouts have no chance *Grabs popcorn*) *12:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(He's doing it as a precaution. Some Pseudos are actuallt quite meek.* *)* *actually* *12:27Anakin Jared *The Leftenant leans the Loyalist against a tree, nearest to the ship* Leftenant: "Holler if you are about to die, I'm going to see if I can find something that'll help up our survival situation here." Loyalist: "And... if I die?" *The Leftenant entered the corvette to salvage anything of use* Loyalist: "Oh.... screw you as well then." *12:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PAHAHAHA) * *The Paeudo surpresses a small laugh, and decides to risk a conflict and head over to the crashed ship.* *12:29Anakin Jared *Minutes passed as some noise can be heard in the corvette, some smoking being released from the door hatch* * *The Loyalist, being weakened from the crash, feels asleep* *12:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *As the Pseudo approaches, he makes a wide berth around the ship, avoiding detection via the deep snow.* * *He finally approaches the ship, and stands behind it, listening to the Devout rustling about inside through the thin, dented wall.* * *The Pseudo then decides to hop up on top of the ship as well, and he leaps up, carefully lifting all of his weight off of his hands and feet to prevent a loud noise.* *12:37Anakin Jared *The Devout's voice echos from inside the ship* "That's broke, broken as well, damn is there anything of use available?" *12:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) *(Do Devouts have food supply kits when theu travel?) *they? ** *12:40Anakin Jared(Corvettes are supplied with rations, sleeping bags, for traveling, yes.) *(But since this one was a combat opted one.) *(Is has ammo, ammo, guns, ammo, and ammo.) *12:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Also are you logging this? Or should I?) *12:41Anakin Jared(I will log.) *12:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Ah, alrighty.) *12:41Anakin Jared(If I don't fall asleep) *12:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo immediately becomes aware of the still warm roof of the ship, and he scours the debris scattered through the snow. * * *He hops off the roof, and slowly makes his way towards a box he sees several meters away.* *12:46Anakin Jared *A body rolls down from the ship* "Thank you, sir. You are too dead to use this firearm." *12:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Pfft.) * *Once he approaches the box, he flips it open, since the lock is completely broken off. There are a few packs of rations, some albeit covered in small bits of metal from the partially destroyed metal box.* * *He picks it up, and slowly stalks towards the Loyalist snoozing against the tree, nestling himself into the snow as he makes his way, quadrapedal.* *12:49Anakin Jared *The red lights on the corvette flicker* *12:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo halts, watching the red lights. Caution is overwhelming at this point, but he very slowly comtinues.* * *He gets to the Loyalist, and gently sets down the box next to it. He decides to see what would happen if the other fox-like creature saw him. He sits next to the Loyalist.* *12:55Anakin Jared *The Corvette powers down, the Leftenant walks out right after, with a Devout-designed energy handgun* * *He doesn't look towards the direction of the asleep Loyalist and Pseudo yet* *12:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He stares at the ship a bit, light cyan eyes flashing.* * *Seeing the other Devout walk out, he tenses, and gets ready to either attack or bolt.* *12:57Anakin Jared *He turns to see the Pseudo, then freezes at the sight of it* *12:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He makes eye contact with the Devout, mouth slightly curled into a small snarl.* * *The Pseudo proceeds to very slowly see himself out, still watching the Devout.* *12:59Anakin Jared *The Leftenant distances himself away from the Pseudo, while glancing at the asleep Loyalist* *1:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo halts, and watches the Devout move back, arm lifted up half-way into another long step.* *1:01Anakin Jared *The Leftenant stays still, watching the Pseudo* *1:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo's gaze flickers to the handgun in the Devout's possession, and he sits down on one knee and draws out his sickle, glaring warily.* * *He slowly walks away, eventually breaking eye contact when he's far away enough.* * *11:36Anakin Jared *The Devout Lieutenant, walks up to his sleeping Loyalist ally slowly, making sure nothing else is nearby* *Welcome to the The Caspiean Tales Wikia chat *11:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo eventually throws his sickle into the snow.* "Bloody Hell! That was way too tense"! *He sits down.* *!"* *11:40Anakin JaredNixen, up. *The Lieutenant shakes the Loyalist, waking him up* *Loyalist: Nixen? Lieutenant: I promised to name you once you were under my command, but to the point, there's Pseudos here. *Nixen: Freak... revenge? Lieutenant: No, they didn't seem aggressive. *11:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo looks back at where he came from, the crashed Devout ship. He growls lowly, still wary of the Loyalist as a potential threat.* * *11:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Meanwhile, another Pseudo is riding through the snowy landscape, mounted on her massive Jyur, as sheets of snow excessively hit her face so much that she has to regularly stop and wipe them off.* * *She slows down when she sees a Devout ship seemingly crashed into the white snow, and black shapes wandering about. She halts her Jyur, and wwtches carefully, natural suspicion kicking in.* *11:54Anakin Jared *Both Devouts look at the box that was placed by Nixen* Lieutenant: Where did that come from? Nixen: *(Fuckyouenterbutton) *11:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDDD) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *11:57Anakin JaredNixen: No? Lieutenant: That wasn't there before the Pseudo was close to you. Nixen: Close enough to kill me? Lieutenant: Uh... yes. Nixen: Well you were lollygagging on the ship? Lieutenant: I wouldn't name it lollygagging. Nixen: Why didn't you die on the ship earlier? *The Lieutenant gives Nixen a brief glare* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *11:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Nixen you savage. xD) *12:00Anakin JaredNixen: Maybe the Pseudo is better Lieutenant then you. *12:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo decides to investigate, and slowly turns her black Jyur around and rides towards the ship.* *12:01Anakin JaredLieutenant: Maybe the Pseudo should've hanged you. Nixen: Would be a great alternative then living with you. *12:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Jyur leaps directly over the Devouts and lands into the stray tree Nixen was sleeping under earlier. It climbs down, growling fiercely as it slowly stalks towards them.* * *The Pseudo jumps down from the Jyur's back, and hushes it rather harshly. She quirks an eyebrow at the previously quarreling Devouts.* *12:07Anakin JaredNixen: But still, I think that Pseudo can be reasoned with. Lieutenant: It didn't seem so it saw me. Nixen: I wouldn't want to make peace with you either. Lieutenant: ... Nixen: You're holding a gun, idiot. I didn't mean you specifically. Lieutenant: Thought so. Nixen: I lied. It is you yourself. *12:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The other Pseudo sees the distinct black speck of a familiar Jyur-riding Pseudo sneaking around the Devouts, and he heads towards them again.* * *The Pseudo sits on top of the ship, watching.* *12:13Anakin JaredLieutenant: If we can saving the roasting for later... Can we pick up the rations, gun, and go? *Nixen smirks briefly and nods* *12:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo decides to throw chance into the wind and knocked firmly on the ship's metal hull.* * *The other Pseudo leans against her mount, still watching the Devouts.* *12:16Anakin Jared *The Lieutenant turns his head back, his ears faintly picking up a sound* *12:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo twitches his tail, and waves at the Lieutenant. He gets ready to flee if he shoots.* * *The Jyur growls lowly, but its Pseudo tamer hushes it again.* *12:21Anakin Jared *The Lieutenant turns his head to the top of the Devout ship* *12:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo tilts his head.* *12:28Anakin JaredNixen: ....do- Lieutenant: LIGHT 'EM UP! *The Lieutenant sprays his handgun at the Pseudo on the ship* Nixen: NO, DAMN IT, WHY?! *12:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo bounds off the ship like a ferret and darts past the Devouts in a blur.* * *The other Pseudo hisses lowly, and jumps onto her Jyur, which is close to roaring in warning at the Devouts now.* * *The snow Pseudo stares at the Devouts from behind the tree, expression bordering on a glare.* *12:33Anakin Jared *Nixen grabs the Lieutenant and a small pack of rations and flees off with them* Nixen: You trigger-happy idiot! The odds of we actually making peace with these pseudos is in a million pieces! *12:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Meanwhile, the Pseudo gingerly crawls out from behind the tree, and assesses the small cuts he received from bullets that barely missed him. He decides to follow the Devouts regardless, though.* *(Poor Nixen. xD) *12:35Anakin Jared(I think Nixen would be a great assistant for Hawk) *12:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo on her Jyur watches the other Pseudo follow the Devouts, and she decides to follow as well--just to see what else might happen.* *(I agree. Maybe we could fit him somewhere.) *12:37Anakin Jared(I was thinking to mark this right before our RP?) *12:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Hmm. Maybe, yeah.) *(Wait are we logging this one?) *12:38Anakin Jared(No! We're going to all refresh and lose this one too!) *(YesI'lllog) *12:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(R.I.P. Hawk and Pseudo Role-Play Log - 2016) *12:41Anakin Jared(Imagining some Devouts crying as they bury a wooden log that is white with words on them ATM) *12:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PAHAHAHAH) *(//sad piano and violin funeral music) *12:46Anakin Jared( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAlTOfl9F2w ) *12:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(That's exactly what I imagined.) *12:50Anakin Jared(What other violin can be recognized on the internet? XD) * *Nixens sprints through the snowy trees with the Lieutenant* *12:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Both Pseudos quietly follow.* * *The snow Pseudo half-wonders if he should assess his minor injuries first, but he simply disregards them.* *1:01Anakin Jared *After prolonged sprinting, both the Devouts stop* * *Both pants and Nixen glares at the Lieutenant* *Nixen: For your sake, I hope we lost them. *1:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(.... HAH.) * *The Pseudo halts when they stop, and he shuffles himself into the snow.* * *The Jyur halts and plants itself into the snow abruptly, its rider toppling off.* *1:11Anakin JaredLieutenant: You think we lost them? Nixen: No, load your pistol... and hide it and see if the Pseudo is on a good day and won't maul us before we say anything to him or her. *1:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo gingerly stalks towards them, quadrapedal, senses alert and fixed on the lieutenant.* *1:14Anakin Jared(Is every Pseudo stalker material?) *1:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Not every. But the ones that are are natutally curious and risk-takers.* *)* *naturally* *(The others usually attack immediately if a threat is recognized.) *1:17Anakin Jared *(...that wasn't on purpose.) *1:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo doesn't bother trying to coneal hhimself--he's more curious as to why that other Devout didn't want to shoot.* *(XDDD) *conceal himself* *1:20Anakin JaredNixen: Hide your pistol, damn it. We need to see if the Pseudo is open to peace Lieutenant: There is no room for peace after Sha'Vel. Nixen: That whole thing was unexpected for both sides... *1:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The spectating Jyur and Pseudo both watch the other Pseudo's advances, prepared to attack if necessary.* * *The snow Pseudo stops and nestles himself into the snow once he believes he's close enough. He mumbles softly to himself.* Bloody Hell ... *1:25Anakin Jared(May we pause this in a bit?) * *The two Devout wait in silence, looking around themselves, cautious* *1:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Of course.) * *The Pseudo shuffles closer, and he eventually just stands up, sickle behind his back in case he needs to cut off the lieutenant's head.* *1:28Anakin Jared(*Sees "cut off the lieutenant's head", reaction: http://prnt.sc/bzpqga *) *1:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PAHAHAHAHAH) * *He silently waves at Nixen in a feeble attempt of a greeting.* *1:33Anakin Jared *Nixen becomes surprises, then smiles* * *The Lieutenant turns back and unloads his pistol at the direction Nixen is looking at* * *Nixen disarms and slaps the Lieutenant* *Nixen: FFFFFFF-WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *1:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo crouches back into a quadrapedal stance, and slowly makes his way towards Nixen, seemingly ignoring the lieutenant.* * *1:37Anakin Jared *The Lieutenant charges the Pseudo, Nixen failing to restrain him, then attempting to motion the Pseudo to knock out the Lieutenant instead of killing him* *1:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo halts, and leaps forward and bites down onto the Lieutenant'a neck, before swinging it around and throwing him into a tree.* *1:40Anakin JaredNixen: ...damn. *1:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo turns to Nixen, eyes blazing for a bit, before he seemingly switches back to being docile.* * *10:36Anakin Jared *Nixen slowly approached the Pseudo, hands open to show no weapons* *10:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo very slowly creeps towards Nixen, still quadrapedal. His eyes narrow with a vague air of suspicion.* *10:40Anakin Jared *Nixen steadies his walking pace towards the Pseudo* *10:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo walks up to Nixen. Despite being crouched over on all fours, he's still larger by about a few inches in height.* *10:43Anakin JaredHe-hello...? *10:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo's gaze flickers towards the lieutenant, who seems knocked out.* * *The Pseudo briefly circles Nixen, before abruptly spiraling around him in a tight ring, his tail causing Nixen to trip into the snow, beforr the Pseudo abruptly bounds several yards away, still fixed on Nixen.* *10:48Anakin JaredAck! * *Nixen gets up* *10:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The snow Pseudo stares at Nixen, eyes glimmering. His expression is unreadable.* *10:53Anakin Jared *Nixen stares back, tilting head slightly with a confused expression *10:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(MOM PLS) *10:54Anakin Jared(o_o) *10:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Let me wait for her to go back to sleep, hold up.) *10:55Anakin Jared(Ok.) *(Is everything ok? I don't wnat you to be caught) *(I mean in trouble) *10:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I heard my mom go into the bathroom which is near my room.) * *The Pseudo slowly walks over to Nixen again.* *10:56Anakin Jared(Oh.) * *Nixen stays still* *10:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo stretches, reminiscent to that of a cat, and he gets up into a bipedal stance, looking down at Nixen now.* *10:58Anakin Jared *Nixen looks in awe* *10:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'm ready for another voice-call if you are.) *11:00Anakin Jared(Tablet's being on scumbag, hold on.) *11:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Briefly worrying the small cuts from stray bullets, the Pseudo spirals around Nixen in a blur, circling him once before closing the ring and sending him straight into the air, followed by a vicious whip lash from the tail that sends Noxen sprawling next to the konked out lieutenant.* *nixen* *11:08Anakin Jared *Nixen groans, then becomes knocked out as well* * *The Lieutenant groans, then wakes up* *11:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo stares at the Lieutenant, expression now taking on that of a glare.* *11:13Anakin Jared *The Lieutenant searches for his handgun, panicking* *11:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo crouches back into a quadrapedal stance, then bounds over to Nixen's body, standing next to it.* *11:15Anakin JaredHey! Get away from him! *11:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo snarls savagely at the Lieutenant, eyes slightly glowing a light turquoise.* *11:18Anakin Jared *The Lieutenant growls back* *11:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The snow Pseudo steps forward, slightly bearing his teeth, exposing long canine fangs.* *11:20Anakin Jared( http://static3.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_large/11118/111188754/4566288-0601140273-so_uncivilized ) *11:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( //image) *(Nixen wake up--for the plot.) *11:23Anakin Jared *Nixen wakes up because plot demands it* *11:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDD) *(*The plot is pleased.*) *11:24Anakin JaredNixen: Huh....? Wha...? * *Nixen looks at the Pseudo then at the Lieutenant* *11:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo, seeing Nixen awake, steps back a bitx but still snarls at the Lieutenant.* *bit* *11:25Anakin JaredNixen: ...oh hell... *11:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( //oh hell no picture) * *11:29Anakin JaredLieutenant: Nixen! The handgun! Can you see it? Nixen: No I have something else! Lieutenant: Really? What?! *Nixen forms a middle finger* *11:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(YEAHHHHH) *( http://onyxcarmine.deviantart.com/status/3803107 ) * *The Pseudo still growls lowly at the lieutenant, stepping in front of Nixen.* *Welcome to the The Caspiean Tales Wikia chat *11:36Anakin Jared *The Lieutenant charges at the Pseudo* *11:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo snarls, but stays still, occasionally looking at Nixen. As if waiting for permission.* *11:39Anakin Jared *Nixen motion blasts the Lieutenant back into the tree, giving him a concussion* *11:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo freezes, then he sits down crosslegged and snickers.* *11:41Anakin Jared *Sigh* Under excessive thoughts of vengeance for Sha'Vel... So, what type of Pseudo are you? *11:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( //black fox picture ) *The Pseudo ignores the question, but instead walks over to the Lieutenant, aho still seems conscious.* *who* *11:45Anakin Jared *Nixen watches* *11:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo stares into the lieutenant's eyes, before getting up bipedal, picking up the lieutenant by the scruff, and wandering away.* *11:47Anakin Jared *Nixen follows slowly* What are you going to do to him...? *11:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Did you leave the call or did I leave the call or? o-o) * *The Pseudo looks at Nixen, eyes glittering.* Torture. *He says it bluntly.* *11:49Anakin Jared *Nixen's eyes widen* *11:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo's eyes narrow, losing their light when the Lieutenant kicks slightly, growling pitifully.* * *Instead of doing something to him, the Pseudo drops the Lieutenant and lets him get to his feet.* * *The Pseudo proceeds to wordlessly walk away, fading into the distance as the snow and wind picks up.* *11:55Anakin JaredNixen: ....holy hell... you definitely have no reason to attack him if he just... let you leave like that... Lieutenant: Why didn't push me into the tree like that?! Nixen: If I helped you provoked him, he would've make me Devout stew. *11:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Meanwhile, the Pseudo and her Jyur are still watching from a little distance away. The Pseudo hops onto her Jyur, and immediately they bound towards the Devouts.* *11:58Anakin Jared *The Lieutenant walks up to Nixen, growling furiously* *12:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo stops her Jyur in-between the Devouts, quirking an eyebrow at the Lieutenant.* *12:05Anakin JaredLieutenant: Who the hell are you?! *The Lieutenant jumps back* *12:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWho the Hell are you? To randomly attack Pseudos? *The Pseudo sneers back. Her Jyur growls lowly, towering over the Lieutenant.* *12:10Anakin JaredLieutenant: Who the hell are you people to attack and kill my brothers at Sha'vel?! *12:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo's eyebrows raise.* What? Sha'Vel? *12:11Anakin JaredLieutenant: Don't be coy with me! *12:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo scowls.* Sheesh, you and your ... Drama complex, I'm guessing. I don't know what you're talking about in the least, foxy. * *The Jyur steps up and straight up growls in the Lieutenant's face, before warily turning to Nixen and snarling at him as well.* *12:14Anakin Jared *Nixen offers food from the ration pack* Lieutenant: THAT'S OUR FOOD, NIXEN! *https://cdn.meme.am/instances/500x/54562070.jpg (Dear Lieutenant) *12:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Jyur warily sniffs at the food, before cautiously opening its mouth and picking up a small bit, trying not to bite off Nixen's hands.* *12:18Anakin Jared *Nixen smiles, the Lieutenant clutches his fists* *12:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( •v• ) *12:19Anakin Jared( http://m.memegen.com/1js7ru.jpg ) *12:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo smirks at Nixen.* Cute. But we oight to get going--your friend is about explode. *12:20Anakin JaredNixen: Be safe! *12:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://img.memecdn.com/calm-the-fuck-down-pls_o_4884265.jpg ) * *The Jyur nuzzles Nixen's paws, before the Pseudo hops onto her mount and bounds away.* *12:23Anakin Jared(Dear, Lieuy. http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/000/030/403/YouMad.jpg ) * *The Lieutenant goes up to Nixen, twirls right while delivering an elbow blow to the head of Nixen* *12:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://m.quickmeme.com/img/37/379fd98a53bf5f7f874ebc369c549ba53b9586f53044f43a995f26869baf5abb.jpg ) *12:26Anakin Jared *Nixen was out* *( https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cnu3nCvWgAQoLWJ.jpg ) *12:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Out in the distance, there's a loud, ear-splitting screech.* * *The snow Pseudo comes tearing across the landscape, clawimg his way towards the Lieutenant in long, vicious strides, quadrapedal.* *clawing* *12:32Anakin Jared(....holy shit.) *12:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( //oh shit you done fucked up now picture ) *12:33Anakin Jared( http://www.troll.me/images/eddard-stark/brace-yourselves.jpg ) * *The Lieutenant picks up Nixen, and runs off in fear* *12:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *There's another screech, and the next thing the Lieutenant sees is flashing turquoise eyes before he's thrown into the snow by a heavy force.* * *The Pseudo has him pinned down, snarling viciously, threatening to crush him if he tries to do anything.* *12:37Anakin Jared *The Lieutenant struggles, trying to break free* *12:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo briefly stops, and looks at Nixen. He leaps off of the Lieutenant, using his body as a launch pad and landing next to Nixen.* * *The Pseudo growls lowly, and stares at the Lieutenant.* *12:40Anakin Jared( http://www.doseoffunny.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/george-washington-meme-paintings-18.jpg ) *( https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/00/c1/a3/00c1a3ae12f16fd20e9c7bb30225a309.jpg ) * *Nixen was still out cold* *12:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://m.quickmeme.com/img/02/0290c15c45a668ec58725da57953036dbb8bf697363e44e1eb81c300f489307c.jpg ) * *The Pseudo tosses some snow in Nixen's face, watching it melt into it.* *12:43Anakin Jared( http://www.kappit.com/img/pics/201503_1020_iceia_sm.jpg ) * *11:45Anakin Jared *Shrug* * *Nixens wakes up from the snow melting in his face* *11:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Upon seeing this, the Pseudo snarls loudly at the Lieutenant and steps back.* *(The pictures in the log, jesus christmas.) *11:52Anakin Jared(Ikr, it makes the log so long.) *(c: ...) *11:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(My favourite has to be the part when Nixen offered the Jyur food, and the Lieutenant said "THAT'S OUR FOOD!" and you linked that picture. :-T) *( ... Anakin if you were thinking /that/.) *11:53Anakin Jared(No, long is just log with an n) *(Not in that way, hell no.) *11:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(The long is so log.) *11:55Anakin Jared(*Braindead*) * *The Lieutenant sheds a tear, looking at Nixen, then running away* *11:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(//dramatic sad leaving music) * *The Pseudo, still blind with rage, seems to briefly forget that this is Nixen he was with, and he viciously snarls at him.* *11:58Anakin Jared(Where is it... trying to find something...) *( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAlTOfl9F2w Here it is! ) *( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdofmoYcJNE ) * *12:08Anakin Jared(Geez, the logs are getting huge and Skit's not even in it.) *12:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(We should just make this a seperate Role-Play.) *12:12Anakin Jared( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWaLxFIVX1s ) *12:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) * *The Pseudo growls at Nixen.* *12:22Anakin Jared *Nixen backs off from the Pseudo* Whoa, wait! *12:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *He stalks towards him, still snarling, eyes still glowing intensely.* *12:31Anakin JaredEasy... hey... *He's gone, ok...? No one wants to fight you... *12:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo blinks, still snarling slightly, but he seems to eventually calm down. He plops down into the snow and huffs softly.* *12:36Anakin Jared *The Nixen sighs in relief, but watches the tracks that the Lieutenant left* *12:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo growls softly at the direction the lieutenant left, but doesn't move.* *12:39Anakin Jared *Nixen looks at the Pseudo then back at the tracks, sighing before following the tracks* *12:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo decides to sleep, and the instant his eyes close he's passed out.*